


A Tip

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: Harry gives someone a very good tip





	A Tip

The waitress re-appeared at the table and all but threw the deserts on to the table giving its occupants a look of deep disgust.

Severus was furious.

Harry was amused.

Knowing Severus was about to blow Harry lent forward and kissed his husband of exactly a year deeply. “Happy Anniversary, my love.”

Severus relaxed slightly, and they rose to leave.

As they left the waitress could be heard to say behind them. “No tip, bloody typical, fucking poofs.”

Harry lost it. Much to his husband’s amusement, Harry stalked towards the woman who was looking at him in fear, knowing she had been over heard.

“You want a tip?” Harry stepped closer, until they were almost nose to nose. The whole restaurant was watching now, all knowing that the girl had been unquestionably rude and bigoted. “Fine here’s a tip.” Harry lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper that all were straining to hear. “Don’t eat yellow snow.”

Harry turned and walked into Severus’s arms. Severus started laughing joined shortly by the whole restaurant. 

“I love you Harry Potter-Snape,” Severus said as they left.

“I love you too my prince,” Harry replied as they Apparated home.


End file.
